Death's Black Essence
by Ipunael
Summary: [ON HOLD, MAIS PAS INDEFINIMENT] Darcia n'est pas vraiment mort. Il n'est pas vraiment vivant, non plus. Alors qu'une épidemie mortelle se propage et que Kiba retrouve enfin ses compagnons, ils doivent découvrir ce qui trouble et risque de mettre en péril
1. Prologue

Titre: Death's Black Essence

Sommaire: Darcia n'est pas vraiment mort. Il n'est pas vraiment vivant, non plus. Alors qu'une épidémie mortelle se propage et que Kiba retrouve enfin ses compagnons, ils doivent découvrir ce qui trouble et risque de mettre en péril leur Paradis.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être l'intrigue de cette histoire.

Notes de l'Auteur: Ceci est la suite de la série, comme je la vois. Il se peut que certains traits des caractères soient différents, et j'en suis désolée. Cependant, je n'ai pu voir la série qu'en japonais, sous-titrée en anglais! Je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir cette série en français, et donc certaines expressions propres à certains personnages risquent de m'échapper.

**1. Prologue**

Alors qu'il marche dans les rues de cette ville à la fois si familière et si étrangère, Kiba ne peut s'empêcher d'observer certains passants, comme cette vieille dame qui promène son chien ou ce petit garçon qui réclame une glace. Le jeune homme brun a adopté une démarche nonchalante. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste verte, la tête légèrement penchée vers le sol pour éviter la pluie du mieux qu'il peut. Autour de lui, les citadins semblent insouciants. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il avait imaginé le Paradis, Rakuen? Un monde d'insouciance et tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire?

oOo

La vitesse s'est emparée de lui, mais il se doit de ralentir. Le feu vient de passer au rouge. La moto s'arrête et l'unique passager profite de ce court instant. Son regard se concentre sur la route face à lui. Les piétons ne traversent plus. L'homme vêtu de gris et de noir abaisse la visière du casque et lance son engin aussi vite qu'il lui est permis. Bien qu'il apprécie cette sensation que lui procure la conduite de sa bécane, Tsume a la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Il a l'impression qu'un lourd poids se trouve sur ses épaules.

oOo

La pluie continue de tomber. Le marché de la ville ne s'en soucie pas. Tous les étals sont protégés de ce petit désagrément. Hige déambule au milieu de ce terrain privilégié et, tout en mangeant le contenu du sac qu'il porte dans ses bras, il s'enquiert des différentes odeurs qui le submergent. Celle de la nourriture présente au stand de ce marchand de hot-dog ou encore celle du parfum de cette femme qui marche au bras de son mari. La faim du garçon est assouvie, mais cette sensation au creux de son estomac perdure. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

oOo

Les animaux. L'adolescent qui se cache sous un énorme parapluie rose les a toujours appréciés. Et ce petit chaton qui essaie de survivre tant bien que mal dégage tellement d'innocence. Toboe ressemble un peu à ce chaton. Si innocent et si naïf, si jeune en réalité. Le garçon caresse le petit chaton. Il ne peut pas rester sous la pluie. Alors qu'il s'apprête à ramasser la petite boule de poils, une voiture passe et l'éclabousse. L'adolescent tourne la tête. Alors qu'il regarde au-dessus de son épaule, il sent quelque chose. Il n'y a rien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ressent ça. Il y a comme un vide qui devrait être bouché.

oOo

Dans une petite ruelle sombre, une fleur aux nombreux longs pétales blancs s'épanouit. Une corolle nacrée encercle les étamines dorées et le seul pistil, blanc aussi, de la fleur. Il y a aussi de longs et fins sépales rosés, ainsi que de larges feuilles lobées vertes. Miraculeusement, la plante a réussi à se développer dans cet environnement hostile et est même parvenue à faire éclore une unique fleur. Une ombre obscurcit la plante quelques instants, une main se penche et caresse du bout des doigts les pétales blancs. Une deuxième main se joint à la première et délicatement, la plante est décrochée du mur pour être placée dans un pot.

oOo

Les bars sont toujours aussi sombres, même en plein après-midi. L'homme à l'imperméable brun accoudé au comptoir essaie de mettre ses idées en ordre avant de quitter l'établissement. Quent Yaiden n'est pas aussi saoul qu'il y paraît. L'homme a une démarche plus assurée que les verres de vodka auraient dû lui apporter. D'un pas quand même légèrement hésitant, il se dirige vers la petite maison qu'il partage avec sa femme et ses deux enfants, Ruth, un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années et Blue, recueillie encore bébé, il y a plus de vingt ans. Mais, en dépit de sa vie si remplie, l'ancien shérif se sent si vide.

oOo

L'appartement est dans un de ces immeubles modernes, au treizième étage. Depuis la baie du salon, il voit une forme familière traverser le parc et se diriger vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Hubb Lebowski, un simple inspecteur de police, rejoint alors son épouse sur le canapé. La femme blonde lève ses yeux bleus du livre qu'elle est en train de consulter et sourit en apercevant son mari. Cher retourne à sa lecture, mais est de nouveau interrompue quand la porte d'entrée claque. "Papa! Maman! Je suis rentrée." Dit alors une jeune fille d'environ quatorze ans en rangeant son manteau rose dans le placard. Cheza dépose sur la table du salon une plante composée principalement d'une unique fleur d'un blanc étincelant. La fille aux yeux rouges ne sait comment expliquer que la présence de cette fleur la rende différente. C'était comme si la fleur avait comblé un manque.

oOo

Un champ de fleurs s'étend presque à l'infini de ce côté de la montagne. Un œil jaune trempe au pied de quelques fleurs dans une flaque d'eau. Un liquide bleu nuit semble s'en évader. Le liquide atteint le pied d'une fleur dont les pétales jaunes deviennent peu à peu bleus sous l'action de la substance violacée. Le phénomène se reproduit avec la fleur voisine. Rapidement, les fleurs jaunes sont transformées en fleurs d'un bleu à la limite du noir.

oOo

Kiba continue de marcher. Là où il passe, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Soudainement, il se met à courir. Il ne sait pas exactement combien de temps il perd à courir dans les rues de cette ville. Alors qu'il s'appuie au mur d'une petite épicerie de quartier, il entend une vieille dame chantonner et se fige, écoutant avec attention les paroles de la chanson.

"_Quand le Paradis s'ouvrira,"_

"_Que les loups seront humains,"_

"_Et les fleurs blanches dans le matin,"_

"_L'esprit du mal reviendra,"_

"_Du jaune au bleu passera,"_

"_L'œil du loup s'éveillera,"_

"_Le Fléau émergera,"_

"_The Death's Black Essence surgira."_

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?**


	2. Se Retrouver

Titre: Death's Black Essence

Sommaire: Darcia n'est pas vraiment mort. Il n'est pas vraiment vivant, non plus. Alors qu'une épidémie mortelle se propage et que Kiba retrouve enfin ses compagnons, ils doivent découvrir ce qui trouble et risque de mettre en péril leur Paradis.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être l'intrigue de cette histoire.

Notes de l'Auteur: Ceci est la suite de la série, comme je la vois. Il se peut que certains traits des caractères soient différents, et j'en suis désolée. Cependant, je n'ai pu voir la série qu'en japonais, sous-titrée en anglais! Je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir cette série en français, et donc certaines expressions propres à certains personnages risquent de m'échapper.

**2. Se Retrouver**

Le chant de la vieille femme a littéralement retourné Kiba. Le jeune homme est rentré chez lui, dans le petit studio où il vit seul. Il n'a aucune famille, un accident a emporté tous ses proches alors que Kiba était encore tout jeune. Mais, depuis peu de temps, il commence à douter. Dans sa tête, les mêmes mots se répètent.

Paradis.

Loups.

Fleurs.

Et des images lui reviennent sans cesse. Il se voit en train de voyager. Il fait froid et il neige, mais il n'est pas seul. Il y a ce grand type maigre à l'énorme cicatrice sur la poitrine, un garçon qui doit avoir à peine un ou deux ans de plus que lui et qui porte cet énorme collier, ce gamin qui fait tinter ses bracelets quand il marche et il y a une jeune fille. Elle a les yeux rouges et les cheveux d'un rose assez pale. Ensemble, ils recherchent le Paradis. Le Paradis. Des loups, ils sont tous des loups. Tous, sauf elle. Elle, elle est une fleur, une fleur lunaire. Ces mots lui sont si familiers maintenant.

Kiba ne sait quoi penser. Son passé était-il un vaste mensonge? Il repense à l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents et aux autres membres de sa famille. Ça ne peut pas être un mensonge. Mais alors, ces images? Le jeune homme prépare ses affaires pour les cours qui reprennent le lendemain avant d'aller travailler.

oOo

Tsume n'a pas vraiment de travail. Il vit au jour le jour et traîne de petits boulots en petits boulots. Pour cette semaine, il a trouvé un emploi comme pion dans un lycée de quartier. Peut-être même qu'il gardera son emploi pour l'année scolaire à venir. Peut-être. Tsume n'aime pas vraiment travailler, ce n'est pas réellement son truc. Mais, il faut bien payer la nourriture et l'essence de son bolide, ainsi que le loyer de l'appartement qu'il occupe.

Tsume habite un coin quasiment désert. L'immeuble où il vit ne rassemblant que des gens presque invisibles. Tsume ne les voyant, ni les entendant jamais. Tout semble si vide. Son casque à la main, il pénètre dans son appartement. La pièce principale est plongée dans le noir. Il lance ses clefs sur le bureau qui se tient à sa droite et file dans la salle de bains prendre une bonne douche. Il se jette ensuite sur son lit et s'endort presque aussitôt.

oOo

Il est presque huit heures. Hige est affamé, comme d'habitude. S'il veut arriver à temps pour le dîner, il doit se dépêcher. Hige se met à courir pour pouvoir être à l'heure au centre où il réside. Le centre accueille vingt-six résident qui sont identifiés par des lettres de l'alphabet. Pour Hige, il s'agit du _X_. Le centre ressemble beaucoup à un pensionnat, il comprend un réfectoire et sa cuisine, un salon, une petite bibliothèque et une salle informatique. Sans compter les vingt-six chambres des résidents et les salles de bains personnelles. Il y a aussi des quartiers habitables réservés au personnel et même un directeur. Les différences entre le centre et un pensionnat étant au nombre de deux: Les résidents n'ont aucune famille et ils vont au lycée, comme tout adolescent ordinaire.

Les résidents du centre ont beaucoup de liberté, leurs seules contraintes étant de respecter les horaires et de fournir un travail équivalent à l'argent de poche qui leur est fourni. Hige ayant dix-huit ans, s'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu partir. Mais, il sent que quelque chose le rattache à cette ville.

Hige se sent bizarre. Il a du mal à finir sa deuxième assiette, et pourtant il a faim. Un creux au niveau de son estomac l'empêche de manger davantage. Cet étrange sentiment le tient depuis qu'il a aperçu cet énorme chien. Hige quitte le réfectoire plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire et prépare quelques affaires pour le lendemain avant de se coucher.

oOo

"Toboe! Toboe!"

Le garçon relève la tête et observe la personne qui l'appelle. La grand-mère de Toboe n'est pas toute jeune, mais l'est suffisamment pour pouvoir s'occuper de l'adolescent à plein temps. Depuis le temps qu'ils vivent ensemble, elle commence à bien le connaître son petit-fils. Visiblement, quelque chose le tracasse et il ne s'agit pas du petit chaton blanc qu'il a ramené un peu plus tôt.

"Tu ne manges pas, Toboe?" Demande la grand-mère de sa voix douce.

"Non, j'ai pas très faim."

"Tu sais, Toboe, si c'est à cause de Leara que tu es dans cet état, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce n'était pas une personne gentille. Elle n'a pas su apprécier mon Toboe à sa juste valeur!"

Toboe exprime un sourire en entendant sa grand-mère. Ce n'est pas Leara qui occupe ses pensées. C'est juste que le garçon ressent un manque et il n'arrive pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agit.

"Ce n'est pas Leara, Grand-mère. C'est juste que, je suis un peu nerveux à cause de demain."

"Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter, voyons. Ta rentrée se passera bien. Tes parents veillent sur toi depuis le Paradis, Toboe." Ajoute la grand-mère avant d'envoyer son petit-fils au lit.

Toboe fait ce qui lui est demandé, mais à la mention du Paradis, il se sent tout drôle. Il essaie d'oublier alors qu'il remonte les couvertures sur son corps et sombre dans le sommeil.

oOo

Cheza est couchée. En tout cas, c'est ce que croient ses parents, car la jeune fille est dans la bibliothèque, à rechercher désespérément des informations sur la fleur qu'elle a trouvée l'après-midi même. Celle-ci se trouve dans la chambre de Cheza, posée sur une petite table, près d'un bureau. Lorsque les rayons de la lune ont filtré par la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille, la plante a resplendi comme jamais.

Depuis qu'elle a vu cette plante, Cheza se sent comme envoûtée. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Par moments, son regard s'égare et ses pensées s'envolent. Alors, Cheza voit un loup au doux pelage blanc et dont les yeux jaunes brillent d'un éclat insoupçonnable. Il y a aussi un prénom qui trotte dans sa tête, mais qui ne lui revient pas. Il est là, mais plus elle y concentre son attention et plus elle a l'impression de s'en éloigner.

L'horloge de l'étagère du fond sonne dix heures. La fatigue commençant à l'envahir, Cheza quitte la pièce et retourne dans sa chambre. Elle s'endort et se met à rêver.

oOo

_Il est tard. Suffisamment tard pour que le soleil soit couché et que la lune éclaire les paysages enneigés. La plaine glacée s'étend à perte de vue. Une silhouette se dessine dans la nuit. Bientôt, cinq formes apparaissent. C'est comme une danse. Le vent embrassant chacun de ces gestes gracieux. La lune se teinte d'une douce couleur rosée qui se colore de plus en plus en rouge. Un chemin de fleurs blanches se trace sur le sol. Les silhouettes se mettent à courir. Combien de temps la course dure t'elle? Combien de temps perdent-ils à courir ainsi? Chacun se sentant plus léger et plus libre que jamais. Et dans l'esprit de chacun, la même pensée se dresse plus forte que jamais. Nous allons au Paradis. Nous suivons la voie du Paradis. Malheureusement, le rêve prend fin quand un bruit strident déchire le ciel._

oOo

Kiba se réveille en sursaut. Le son qui l'a tiré du sommeil n'est que celui d'un marteau-piqueur qui provient d'un chantier au coin de la rue. Le jeune homme se rallonge et passe sa main sur son visage. Ce rêve lui a semblé si réel. Quand il ferme les yeux, il peut voir des bribes de ce rêve. Il a encore vu cette fille aux yeux rouges.

Kiba reste un moment allongé sur le dos à contempler le plafond. Quand il se décide enfin à se lever, il va directement dans la salle de bains prendre sa douche. Le jeune homme ne prend pas la peine de manger, il va être en retard. Il attrape son sac de cours et court en direction du lycée.

oOo

Le bruit que produit le camion des éboueurs quand ils ramassent les ordures est vraiment désagréable. En tout cas, c'est ce que pense Tsume lorsqu'il se réveille. Il a fait un doux rêve. Maintenant qu'il y repense, il fait régulièrement ce genre de rêves. Des rêves où tous les efforts sont concentrés sur la recherche du Paradis.

Tsume secoue la tête, comme pour faire sortir de son esprit cette dernière pensée. Il termine sa tasse de café et se prépare. S'il veut garder cet emploi plus d'une semaine, il lui faut se presser et éviter de faire mauvaise impression dès le premier jour en arrivant en retard. Une fois prêt, il fait claquer la porte de son appartement et dévale les trois étages, avant d'enfourcher sa moto.

oOo

Ce n'est peut-être pas un pensionnat, mais parfois, Hige en doute. Une sonnerie résonne durant cinq bonnes minutes. Hige se sort à contrecœur du lit et se laisse conduire par son estomac jusqu'au réfectoire où le petit-déjeuner l'attend. Face à lui, une jeune fille tout juste plus jeune que lui le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

"Hige? Tu es malade? Faut t'appeler un médecin?" Demande l'adolescente sur un ton qui ne laissait transparaître qu'une légère inquiétude.

"Marchia?" Hige parvient à articuler entre deux bouchées.

"Tu me fais peur, Hige!" Devant l'air étonné du garçon, elle ajoute: "Un, tu n'as mangé que deux bols de céréales, trois petits pains et qu'une barre de chocolat! Deux, tu n'as pas encore essayé de me draguer et pour finir, trois, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis hier soir!"

Hige soupire, attrape ce qui allait être le quatrième petit pain et va dans sa chambre se préparer. Le bus sera là dans une demi-heure. Hige enfile vite fait un pantalon brun et son pull favori. Alors qu'il se rend à l'arrêt du bus, il fait un détour par le réfectoire et remplit son sac.

oOo

Depuis sa chambre, Toboe entend parfaitement le sifflement de la bouilloire. D'ailleurs c'est ce bruit qui a interrompu un superbe rêve où une jolie fleur lui montre le chemin qui mène au Paradis.

Toboe interrompt sa rêverie et s'habille après une rapide toilette. Il mange et se prépare rapidement. Une fois sorti de chez lui, il prend la route sans trop se presser. Tout en marchant, il ne cesse de penser au Paradis. Il ne peut s'interdire de penser que ce mot a une consonance familièrement étrange.

oOo

Le réveil émet à peine deux sonneries, avant qu'un bras encore endormi ne se mette à tâtonner sur la table de nuit pour l'éteindre. Cheza se relève et s'assoit dans son lit en faisant tomber les couvertures au passage. Elle pousse un long bâillement et se met debout. La jeune fille jette un coup d'œil à côté de son bureau où la fleur blanche s'ouvre davantage. Une fois sur ses pieds, Cheza se met à tourner et à danser comme dans le rêve qu'elle vient de faire. Elle s'arrête quand elle est prise de vertiges et tombe sur le sol.

Cheza prend le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est pas en avance. La jeune fille enfile rapidement un jean et un pull blanc. Une fois qu'elle a avalé ses deux tartines et son verre de lait, elle met ses bottes et son manteau. Hubb et Cher l'attendent pour partir.

oOo

Le lycée Oakum est l'un des trois qui couvrent la ville. Il correspond à un peu plus de la zone Nord de la ville. Il s'agit d'un bâtiment tout à fait banal. Sa structure lui permettant d'accueillir presque deux mille cinq cents élèves.

Kiba n'y a jamais fait attention. Un pas rapide le mène jusque dans la salle trente lorsqu'il rentre dans quelqu'un.

Hige traîne des pieds. Il ne se sent pas particulièrement pressé de rejoindre sa salle de cours. Depuis qu'il a raté ses examens et qu'il est dans l'obligation de recommencer sa dernière année, Hige ne se sent pas aussi joyeux qu'il a pu l'être l'année précédente au même instant. C'est pourquoi, il ne remarque même pas ce garçon avant qu'une collision ne se produise.

Kiba et Hige se défigurent. Chacun ayant l'impression de reconnaître l'autre. Pourtant, ils se taisent tous les deux.

"Tu sais où je pourrais trouver la salle trente?" Demande le garçon aux yeux verts.

"Justement, j'y allais!" Lui répond celui aux yeux bruns.

Un court silence se fait. Kiba n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire et Hige essaie de se rappeler ce qu'il a mangé depuis qu'il est levé.

"Hige." Finit-il par dire, en regardant le jeune homme brun.

"Huh?" Fait Kiba en prenant un air étonné.

"Je viens de te dire mon nom, et maintenant, tu es sensé me dire le tien!"

Hige soupire malgré lui.

"Kiba."

Hige s'arrête de marcher. Il fait un sourire à Kiba et souffle un bon coup. Il entre ensuite dans la pièce en face de laquelle les deux garçons se trouvent. Kiba le suit quelques secondes plus tard.

oOo

Tsume gare sa moto dans le parking réservé au personnel du lycée quand un gamin déboule dans son champ de vision. Le môme doit avoir quelque chose comme quinze ans.

Toboe erre. Il ne sait pas exactement quelle direction il prend. Il va au lycée, c'est tout. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'aventure dans le parking de l'établissement scolaire. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas tout seul.

Tsume et Toboe s'observent silencieusement.

"Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un." Avoue Toboe.

Tsume hausse les épaules, met ses mains dans ses poches et se dirige vers les bureaux de l'administration. Toboe le suit. Ce petit manège dure plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Tsume se retourne et en regardant l'adolescent droit dans les yeux, il dit, en articulant chaque mot:

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre!"

L'adulte reprend sa route. Toboe le poursuit à nouveau en appelant:

"Tsume… Tsume!"

oOo

Cheza va ouvrir la portière, mais se ravise au dernier moment. Elle se tourne vers l'homme qui se trouve au volant.

"Vous n'étiez pas obligés. J'aurais pu y aller à pied."

"C'est ce que font tous les parents !" Lui répond calmement Hubb en lui adressant un sourire.

La jeune fille ne semble pas réagir. Elle est plongée dans ses pensées. Alors qu'elle sort de la voiture, elle porte son regard sur la jeune femme blonde assise sur le siège passager et sur le conducteur.

"Je regrette que vous ne soyez pas mes véritables parents." Dit elle calmement.

Cher laisse échapper sa surprise et cherche une phrase à dire en réponse, mais Cheza a déjà refermé la porte et s'est engouffrée dans le lycée, parmi les autres élèves.

La jeune fille ne sait pas trop où aller, elle croit voir un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui lui est familier. Avec lui, un autre qui lui dit quelque chose. Un peu plus loin, ses yeux sont attirés par un homme habillé de cuir qui est suivi d'un adolescent dont Cheza ne distingue que la chevelure marron clair.

oOo

Le temps est clair. Julius et Romane se sont mis d'accord sur une petite promenade dans la vaste plaine fleurie, en contrebas dans la vallée. La journée s'écoule lentement. Après un pique-nique sous un saule, Romane décide de faire une sieste. Julius la regarde quelques instants avant de se mettre debout et de faire un tour. Alors qu'il marche au milieu des fleurs, il commence à faire un bouquet pour sa bien-aimée. En continuant sa route vers le rivage d'un cours d'eau, il remarque des fleurs dont la corolle bleue est assortie aux yeux de sa chère Romane. Il en cueille plusieurs et revient auprès de sa compagne. Sa respiration se fait haletante. Il se sent de plus en plus fatigué et courbaturé. Ses muscles le font souffrir horriblement. Julius lâche le bouquet et porte sa main à sa poitrine. Il ne fait pas plus de dix pas avant de s'effondrer dans l'herbe, sa vision se faisant trouble jusqu'à devenir un trou noir.

**Je suis pas tellement convaincue par ce chapitre… Je pense que ce sera mieux quand j'aurais mis en place l'action! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**


End file.
